Vivir bajo el Sufrimiento
by Rihan Camille
Summary: Te contaré mi vida, toda las humillaciones que viví en mi corta edad, todos me dicen que no merezco ser feliz, que soy una basura y que no merezco tener lo que tengo, dime ¿Tu piensas lo mismo? Tu que me sacas suspiros y que me cuesta creerte, dime amor frío y orgulloso ¿Tu piensas lo mismo de mi? U.A


" **VIVIR BAJO EL SUFRIMIENTO"**

" **Decepciones"**

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **Querido diario: Mi historia.**

 _Hoy en verdad necesito desahogarme por escrito, mi madre o algún familiar mío no puede comprenderme o entenderme, la mentira de toda esta mierda de vida que tengo, se está desmoronando, todas las noches me la paso de insomnio pensando que sera de mi y mi patética vida en el futuro, porque siendo honesta no creo tener un futuro brillante. Estoy cansada de vivir a pesar de tan sólo tener dieciocho años, yo cambié mucho cuando papá se separó de mamá hace siete años atras, al menos podría decir que tenía amistades en esa época, bueno si puede llamarse así, tres estúpidas "amigas" que hablan a tus espaldas no se podrían merecer llamarse así, y hablando de amistad, me recuerda a Yoiko, una chica que conocí desde que empecé la secundaria y desde ese entonces nos hicimos muy unidas, ella me contaba sus secretos y para ser justa, yo también lo hacía pero como había ya tenido una amistad fallida anteriormente y que en verdad esas zorras me traicionaron calumniando cualquier porquería de mi, no bajé la guardia, por ende, sólo le contaba secretos de chicos y esas cosas irrelevantes, pero jamás mi oscuro pasado, no es para asustarse pero la verdad es que jamás deja de atormentarme._

 _El punto es que, Yoiko me había lastimado, y pienso que fue por la culpa de su hermano llamado mayor, Ren, de veinticuatro años de edad, este chico se había enamorado de mi con el paso del tiempo, el chico era poco atractivo y jamás me interesó en ese sentido, pasaron los años y Ren jamás dejó de insistir en estar conmigo pero eso no significa que haya aguantado la abstinencia, tuvo varias mujeres durante el trayecto de "enamorarme" obviamente no lo creí sincero pues, entonces lo viví rechazando hasta el punto en que exploté por su obstinación y de rogarme... A veces se excedía y no tenía ni un poquito de dignidad. Me insistió tanto una y otra vez que aunque sea le diera un beso, cedí si con eso se conformaba pero jamás permití que me tocara._

 _Cuando Yoiko se había enamorado de un sujeto lamentablemente más humilde para no decir pobre, que ella, ambas dejamos de estar tan juntas como lo hacíamos en el pasado, lo triste de esta historia era que Kai, el ahora marido de mi amiga, intentaba seducirme y manosearme cuando tenía la oportunidad pero ahí estaba yo y mi explosivo carácter, lo mandaba a volar a la mierda._

 _Cuando Yoiko quedó embarazada todo había sido hermoso y empecé a visitarla más a menudo, pero a los cinco meses de nacido de su primera hija que la habían nombrado Nahomi, nuevamente se embarazó de una niña llamada Mika, recuerdo que la regañé por no cuidarse y usar condón, la pobre se embarazó muy joven tan sólo era un año mayor que yo._

 _Por sus hijas, ella había dejado la secundaria y yo continúe hasta ahora, sólo me falta un año para terminar la preparatoria, en fin después llegó un momento en que ambas tomamos caminos separados, Yoiko se mudó a la capital del Sur por situaciones económicas y continuó con su vida con el idiota de su marido, obviamente jamás abrí la boca con respecto a los "Coqueteos inocentes" que ese imbécil sinvergüenza me arrojaba, no tenía el valor de decirle— Hey, tu marido me acosa— por supuesto que eso la habría destrozado porque en verdad estaba muy enamorada de ese poco hombre bueno para nada._

 _Pasó el tiempo y luego ella me mandó un mensaje, hablamos de frivolidades y cosas cursis, todo había sido perfecto cuando tocó el tema de "Los sentimientos de Ren" me había dicho que se enteró sobre el beso que para mi había sido hipócrita pero para él, fue como "Tocar el cielo" volviendo al asunto, yo afirmé y le dije cómo sucedió todo, pero sin ánimos durante el relato._

 _Me insistió a que le diera una oportunidad a Ren, por que en realidad estaba ansiosa de ser mi cuñada y yo rotundamente me negué con sutilidad diciéndole que yo no sentía lo mismo y que obviamente mentí que me gustaba alguien más, no cuestionó absolutamente nada pero hasta que ella mandó este siguiente mensaje—"Bulma, si no le das una oportunidad a mi hermano, nuestra amistad se acaba"— quedé congelada en mi cama, y contuve mis lágrimas. No hablamos más en ese entonces y como pude, logré dormir. ¿En verdad qué clase de amiga hace eso? Para mi fue algo inmaduro de su parte._

 _Pasó la semana y recibí nuevamente un mensaje, era ella disculpándose, había reconocido su error, la perdoné pero no quise saber más nada y me alejé de Yoiko. Amigas como ella no necesitaba. Pasó un mes y mis calificaciones iban bajando, estaba muy deprimida que últimamente andaba muy abstraída, ya nada tenía sentido para mí, mi única y mejor amiga me había herido y caí en la depresión, me encerré en mi hogar y sólo vivía en mi mundo, mientras mi madre discutía con mi padre para que pase la manutención de mis dos hermanos ya que eran menores de edad, ellos se llaman Haru y Kenji. Pero seguí adelante, no iba a decaer por alguien que no supo valorarme y entregarme a su hermano como si fuera un pedazo de carne con la única condición de que seguiríamos siendo amigas._

 _Recuerdo que cuando mi papá se separó de mamá, a los tres meses se había juntado con una mujer que tenía dos hijos, desde ese entonces papá se dejó de preocupar por nosotros, ya no no nos llamaba y no nos visitaba y para colmo, él y esa Zorra que tenía como mujer, habían dejado mal parada a mi madre en cualquier lugar calumniando que era una perra que se acostaba con miles de machos, yo lo odie tanto que ni siquiera podía verlo en pintura. Justo en las vacaciones de verano, mi mamá junto a mis hermanitos y yo, nos mudamos a la capital del Oeste, pensábamos rehacer una mejor vida allí, pero nunca supimos la última carta que nos tenía preparado el destino._

 _Nuestra casa allí era en medio de una granja, maldecí en ese entonces, no acostumbraba estar entre los cerdos y su repugnante olor, pero me acostumbré, hasta se me había hecho un poco agradable aquellos animales. Mis hermanos y yo, seguimos la escuela ya que apenas iniciaba el año y mi mamá comenzó a trabajar en una tintorería. Después de dos meses, ya no podíamos pagar el alquiler, pedía más de lo que mi madre ganaba y yo no podía trabajar porque apenas tenía trece años y era obvia que ella jamás me lo permitiría. Nos mudamos en la casa de un tío que ya tenía hijos grandes que gentilmente se habían ofrecido a ayudarnos. Todo fue perfecto._

 _El tío Asami con el tiempo fue actuando extraño conmigo, siempre me miraba de forma rara cosa que para mi dulce inocencia no podía entender. Una noche cerca de las 8:PM, mi madre y junto a los niños fueron a verle a mi abuela, su casa por cierto no quedaba tan lejos, sólo vivía a quince cuadras desde la casa del tío Asami, yo insistí en quedarme, pues había regresado de la biblioteca muy cansada ya que esta, estaba bastante lejos y tuve que regresar a pie. Me eché en la cama después de haberme dado un relajante baño y me quedé con tan sólo mi pijama puesta, que consistía en un vestido de seda, con tiras finas en el hombro y muy corto. De pronto veo a alguien empujar la puerta y me azoro de inmediato. Era el tío Asami mirándome con extrañeza._

— _Tio…¿Se le ofrece algo?— Pregunté casi en un susurro y algo intimidada por aquella mirada. Lo vi sonreír y me espanté, se acercó peligrosamente a mi y yo retrocedï._

— _Dime, ¿Podrías darme un abrazo?— yo solté un suspiro de alivio, me relajé, aunque no entendía porque me había asustado._

— _Claro— Asentí, la verdad pecaba de inocencia en esa edad. Me acerqué a él y lo aferré a mi—Te quiero mucho tío._

— _Que bueno pequeña, porque yo también te quiero— Susurró contra mi cuello y sentí que su aliento me erizó, nerviosamente me alejé y me dispuse a dormir y lo hubiera logrado si él no me cogiera del brazo y atraído a su pecho._

— _Tio Asami, ¿Que ocurre?— El no contestó sin embargo, pegó sus labios contra los míos y me besó apasionadamente mientras que yo quedé con los ojos bien abiertos y en estado de Shock. Sentí su lengua invadir mi cavidad y jugar con la mía al momento en que sus manos se adentraba a mi falda y con rapidez, empezó a estimular mi intimidad. Gemí y me separé de él súbitamente saliendo de mi trance._

— _¿¡Q-que hace!?— cuestioné limpiándose los labios que tenía su saliva ¡Que asco!._

— _Eres tan hermosa— Susurró y me tomó de mis hombros echandome en la cama, quedando él encima de mi. Volvió a besarme y con desesperó comenzó acariciar mis pechos recién en desarrollo, me asusté y lo alejé de mí con todas mis fuerzas._

— _Nunca vuelva a ser eso— Le grité._

— _Pequeña malagradecida, tú y tu familia me lo deben después de abrirle las puertas de mi casa, así que es justo que abras las piernas para mi— Me tensé, lo sentí muy furioso y supe que esta vez mi vida quedaría traumada aquí. Para mi alivio, mamá había regresado y el muy Maldito salió huyendo antes de encontrarlo allí. Cabe duda que no concilié el sueño toda la noche, mi madre se dió cuenta que yo estaba agitada y me preguntó qué me pasaba, pero yo me negué diciéndole que estaba bien y que no era nada._

 _Al otro día fui a la escuela y en toda la clase jamás había prestado atención. Mi maestra lo notó y me hizo varias preguntas, pero yo solo quedé callada y con la mirada perdida. Cuando era hora de la salida, salí corriendo a un lugar sin rumbo, estaba muy asustada y nunca podía quitarme la cabeza aquella imagen de la noche anterior, no quería regresar a esa casa, no quería verlo de nuevo. Corrí y corrí sin rumbo, acercándome a los suburbios._

 _Habían pasado cinco horas desde la escapatoria y supuse que mamá estaba muy preocupada por mí, caminé y caminé hasta llegar a la bahía, y para mi mala suerte el cielo comenzaba a nublarse, tenía mucha hambre y frío. Detuve mi andar y me senté en el suelo admirando el horizonte. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, extrañaba a papá, extrañaba mi ciudad y mis compañeros de clase. Tan sólo era una niña de trece año, perdida en una enorme ciudad._

 _Después de desahogarme retome mi camino e intenté recordar por dónde exactamente había venido, estaba en una encrucijada y tan sólo me deje llevar por mis instintos._

 _Después de caminar por un buen rato, reconocí el camino por donde había venido cuando huí de la escuela, más contenta corrí soltando una risa contenta. Hasta que escuché…_

— _¡Bulma!— Paré en seco y giré, mi primo el hijo del Tío Asami, estaba allí con la motocicleta con una expresión preocupada y alegre._

— _¡Krillin!— Grité y me abalancé sobre él uniendo nuestros cuerpo en un ferviente abrazo._

— _Gracias al cielo que te encontré, tu madre estará muy feliz de verte— dijo correspondiendo mi gesto y nos separamos lentamente._

 _En ese entonces me asusté, Juro por lo que sea es que debe estar muy molesta por mi huida, estoy frita. Krillin pareció leer mis pensamientos._

— _No—Negó con la cabeza— Tu madre no está molesta, sólo preocupada. Mejor sube a la motocicleta, debemos irnos— Yo Asentí._

 _Cuando habíamos llegado, mamá me abrazó y me besó mientras lloraba, yo sólo me disculpé. Después de haberla tranquilizado le dije que nada me había ocurrido ya que lo preguntó y también supe que había ido a un estudio de canal de televisión de noticieros para alertar mi desaparecimiento._

 _Habían pasado dos semanas, y nuevamente nos habíamos mudado pero esta vez en en la casa de mi abuela, la verdad es que tenía como diez tíos viviendo allí, mi abuela tenía bastante hijos y mi madre era la mayor. La casa menos mal que resultó muy grande. Pero nuevamente viviría en un infierno._

 _Todo había sido un alivio para mi, ya no estaría cerca de ese hombre y jamás dije la razón del porqué me escapé. Durante el tiempo que iba pasando algunos mis parientes, tíos o primos fueron nuevamente hablando mal de mí madre, pero, también de mi, creí que era por envidia ya que le pareció imposible que una madre soltera saliera adelante con sus tres hijos._

 _Mi tía Yamil me había hecho la vida imposible, me humillaba e inventaba mentiras sobre mi, que yo me metía con absolutamente todos mis tíos y que era una cualquiera. Pasó el tiempo y la ignoré, seguía feliz de la vida y de la escuela, hasta que mi mamá por falta de dinero se vio obligada en regresar nuevamente nuestra antigua ciudad con el poco dinero que había ahorrado, debía buscar la plata de manutención que mi padre se había negado por meses en pasarnoslo, ella había puesto abogado y hasta le citó para que se presentará frente al juzgado y explicara el por qué no había cumplido su parte del trato, pero el jamás lo hizo._

 _Ella se quedó por el momento en la casa de una amiga quien se encargaba de cuidar nuestro antiguo hogar y mamá fue persistente con él llamándole y mandando mensaje y él jamás contestó. Harta de la situación se fue directamente a su casa que vivía con "su mujer" y para colmo ya estaba anocheciendo y ella no quería dejar más a nosotros a solas en la casa de su madre, no confiaba mucho en ella ni en nadie, era inteligible._

 _Todo había sido un drama cuando mi adorada madre dió acto de su presencia afuera de su casa. Golpeaba la puerta oyendo los perros ladrar, se pasó más de quince minutos golpeando hasta que mi padre se dignó en atenderla, parece ser que él ya sabía quién era y se tardó todo lo posible para enfurecerla. Discutieron grande y mamá desesperada diciéndole que le diera el dinero que pertenece a sus hijos ya que a medianoche tendría que regresar, no quería dejarnos más solos. Mi padre ni así se conmovió, diciendo que la plata no era para nosotros si no para ella y "sus machos'" Furiosa y colérica se abalanzó contra él arañando y golpeando como pudo, le rasgó la ropa y le dejó una linda cicatriz en la mejilla con sus largas uñas, menos mal que su amiga estaba allí para evitar que mi padre la golpeara, mientras que la mujer de papá veía la escena bajo el umbral de la puerta._

 _Mamá regresó sin nada en los bolsillos y un poco aliviada también, le había dado un buen recuerdo. Los amigos de mi padre comenzaron mofarse de él y otros varios comentarios machista, la verdad le agradaron el fuerte carácter de mi madre y recibió halagos por su "valentía" Mi madre al enterarse de las cosas que le decían a mi padre, no podía sentirse más que orgullosa, se había enterado de los rumores que eran como; "Vaya no puedo creer que tu ex-esposa te haya dejado esas marcas" "Que fuerte es ella" y varios más. Cuando nuestra madre regresó a la Capital del Oeste nos abrazó calurosamente diciéndonos que nos extrañaba, yo me había hecho cargo de mis hermanitos y eso la alivió bastante._

 _Pasaron ya nueve meses y yo cumpliría mis catorce años, por ende seguí sufriendo maltratos de Yamil, daños emocionalmente, pero yo quedé callada, no quería darle más problemas de los que ya tenía a la mujer que me dió la vida. Esa mujer fue y lo será de hierro, la admiro bastante, es la persona más fuerte que e conocido y de hecho la mejor mamá que Dios me pudo dar, me siento honrada. Pero la historia no termina aquí, un nuevo percance se estaba acercando y yo lista para enfrentarlo._

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Advertencia:** _Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino al Gran Akira Toriyama-Sensei._

 _Hola mis queridos lectores, ¿Les gustó? Lo sé, contiene bastante trama n.n, en algunas circunstancias está inspirado en la vida real y esta persona me dió su autorización para publicarla. Déjenme su comentario._

 _ **Aviso:**_ _Les prometo que continuaré con los capítulos de "Cuando cuesta amar" tenganme paciencia por favor, sólo que estoy muy concentrada en mi otro fics "El que no podía amar" pero les prometo que continuaré escribiendo. Gracias por entenderme :-)_

 _Hasta la próxima amigos._

 _By: Rihan Camille._


End file.
